Leelee Pimvare
Leelee is the half-human/half-vampire teenage daughter of Necrolai, and a frequent shopper at Rock Porium. Character History Mysterious and mischievous, it is unclear if she too is a vampire as she looks like a normal human girl. She has also shown to be a fairly adept fighter, perhaps even on par with her mother as Necrolai hinted that Leelee's time amongst humans—three months as of that meeting—has made her soft. Because of this and Leelee's last name it is obviously she's half-Human-half Vampire. Aside from these facts, she seems like the average teenage girl. She may have a crush on Nick, as she has flirted with him multiple times. She often acts vain, once commenting that a new leather jacket she was wearing had cost "five hundred dollars". She has been known to be extremely selfish, such as when she tried to frame Nick for theft so he'd be fired from his job and would have time to spend with her. Recently, she's started taking a more active rule in the Morlock plotting, such as presumably luring Vida (though she was originally aiming for Nick) to Flytrap's club so she would be turned into a vampire under Necrolai's control and aiding Morticon in his attempt to locate The Gatekeeper. Leelee has been 'spying' on the humans for the past three months, and is no doubt helping in her mother's plans of destroying the Rangers. Leelee tried liking the evil girl routine, but after the darkness continued to fail, and Leelee herself was turned into an insect many times, she decided to leave the Underworld and return to Briarwood. So for the time being, Leelee has gotten a job at Rock Porium. While the Rangers still remain very suspicious about Leelee's intentions, Leelee swears that she really just wants to be a friend to the team. Leelee felt miserable and alone. Between the Rangers shutting her out and her mother doting on the Terrors, she seemed to have no one to turn to. At the end of the episode, she read the Book of Prophecy, hoping that her future might cheer her up, however, she was instead horrified to discover that she will apparently become "Queen of the Vampires". But Leelee defied her supposed destiny and made amends with the Rangers by helping Clare and Phineas save Udonna, even revealing she'd somehow acquired Udonna's Snow Staff, enabling the sorceress to become a Ranger again. Later in the series she begins dating Phineas. Leelee asked her mother to reanimate Daggeron and Leanbow, after this good deed, Necrolai becomes a human: Nikki. After the Master's destruction, Leelee and her mother moved into a Briarwood condo while Phineas remained Leelee's sweetheart, though his open-hearted demeanor apparently prevents any of the then-conventional awkwardness from taking hold. While Leelee first revealed her full name in Broken Spell, not until Light Source did she point out that her surname was an anagram of "Vampire", implying that it may be an assumed name. de: Leelee fr: Leelee Notes *Leelee somehow managed to gain possession of Udonna's Snow Staff from Koragg's lair, but she says she took it from her mother. It is possible that Necrolai acquired it after Koragg reverted to his true identity of Leanbow. Appearances See also Category:Mystic Force Category:PR Villains Category:PR Allies Category:PR Villains turned Good Category:Vampires Category:Female PR Villains Category:Traitors Category:Traitors in Power Rangers